


Castle on a Cloud

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Real_life_rosy: Snape/Black/Lupin or Snupin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle on a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [real_life_rosy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=real_life_rosy).



"There is a castle on a cloud..." - Les Mis

 

Severus had always assumed that the afterlife would be easier than this. That he would finally have peace, and possibly even be given what he truly wanted.

Of course, the problem was, the "heroes" were here, too. Potter, Lupin...Black... Just thinking of the man made Severus snarl. Oh, certainly he had a chance now and then to speak with his best friend again, but even so...

And then there was the fact that Lupin wouldn't leave him alone. Not Black nor Potter, but Lupin. As though he didn't have a wife of his own.

Apparently, the man had taken it on himself to apologize for every moment in their past where he or the others had upset Severus in any way. Repeatedly.

When he started bringing the mutt along to do the same, Severus finally exploded at him. "Get out! Leave me alone! Didn't you torture me enough in life? Now you have to torture me in death, as well?"

The two Marauders looked at each other, then at Severus. Had Severus had been on more pleasant terms with them, he might have recognized the look as one of pure mischief, and he might have managed to get away in time. As it was, he suddenly found himself surrounded by brown-grey and black hair, lips on his skin, and hands exploring his body.

"Aw, that's not torture, Sniv...this is." Sirius leaned in to suck at a tender point just under Severus’s jawline, and he barely held back a groan.

"Sirius," Remus chided, though he didn't back off in the least, even at the choking sounds Severus was making.

Sirius grinned at his friend. "Aw, Moony, he knows I'm just teasing.”

Severus couldn’t find it in him to disagree. It might not be the afterlife he’d planned, but it wasn’t nearly the torture he’d come to expect. Who knows, he might even come to enjoy it…in time.


End file.
